Darkness and Destiny
by EgyptianSoul.88
Summary: It's less than a year after the departure of the pharoah and Bakura, and everyone thinks things are back to normal. But no, the two Yamis have made a deal with the gods with some interesting consequences,they are back,but as vampires after a girl.OCBakura
1. Chapter 1

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I can dream, can't I?

* * *

Rain knew she was in that dream again...the dream that was not a dream. She was running down a long dark alley, being pursued by that dark presence which haunted her very soul...she could feel him coming closer, then the arms snagged her. Holding her close to the hard body that came with them...she was caught,

"Please, let go." Rain said, trying hard to sound like she wasn't afraid.

"..."

"Please...I..." She was suddenly turned around, looking straight into his bloodstained chocolate eyes, those tormented, angry eyes seemed to hold her captive far better than his arms ever could. They chilled her to the bone...deeper than that. It was something no human would ever wish to feel...a cold filled with pain, misery and death. Rain shivered in the man's freezing grip. "Let me go..." She wimpered.

At that moment, Rain could have sworn she saw a brief glimpse of something like remorse flash through her captor's eyes, but it was gone fast enough for herr to think that she imagined it.

" I'm sorry my dear." Was all Rain heard from the man, feeling his breath on her neck, before feeling sharp fangs sink into her jugular. (A/N sorry if i spelt that wrong)

Eighteen year old Rain Achenson woke in a cold sweat, sitting up, she wiped her damp, dirty-blonde hair out of her face and shivered as she looked at the time.

" Ugh...Beautiful...This is getting creepy. Same dream, every night, and I always wake up because of the stupid thing at the same time. Always four frickin a.m!" She sighed, getting out of bed. She could never get back to sleep after that nightmare...she couldn't get those haunting eyes out of her head...every time she tried. She still saw them...always there when she closed her eyes. This had started when she had turned eighteen...she figured it was the stress of graduation, starting college, and moving across the world. Yeah, she was Canadian by birth, but had gotten a grad twelve scholarship/ exchange program, that would progress into post secondary...In other words, she wasn't planning on going back to her home country except to visit. At least not anytime soon.

Rain stopped herself from thinking on it too much and decided to busy herself with getting ready for school and making herself some coffee...she instead began to think about how her first day at Domino Highschool would go. She took a look at the uniform she was supposed to wear and shook her head,

"Well, at least I won't be the only one that has to wear that stupid thing...I had no idea that the schools made their girl's uniform so bloody short! And pink too! 'Sheesh...why am I here again? Oh yeah...I asked for it...I've only been in this city for a week...things are so different than back home, I hope I can fit in..."

////Time lapse...beginning of first class////

Rain stood outside the room of her first class, waiting for the teacher to introduce her as she'd been told to do.

"Good morning class, today we have a new exchange student joining us, Rain Achenson. Would you please come in and tell us a bit about yourself?" The teacher beckoned her to enter, and she did as told, standing before the room and feeling oddly like a piece of meat being examined by a pack of wolves. The moment she had entered the room broke out into a fury of whispering.

"Look at her hair...It's blonde! It looks natural."

"I wish I had blue eyes like that..."

"What country is she from again?"

"She's so pale...maybe she's english, Ryo's british and he's pale..."(A/N yeah...japanese name...but I'm keeping the british part.)

It took a moment for the class to quiet down, Rain sighed, then finally spoke.

" Hello, as you've been told my name is Rain Achenson. I am from Canada, If you don't know where it is it's above the United States. It's easy to spot on a map, and it is a beautiful country. Umm...does anyone have any questions?"

A young man with with odd tri-colored reddish, black, and blonde hair raised a hand,

" Hello, um, I'm Yugi Mutou... what part of Canada are you from?"

Rain smiled, "I'm from good old cowtown Alberta...In other words, Calgary! It's a great place, home of the Flames, the best hockey team in the world in my opinion, and the Calgary Stampede!"(A/N don't take offence if you are a fan of another team. Personally, I'm a huge flames fan, but heck, I'm a born Calgarian. So I can't help myself:P)

The class watched her with interest, somewhat amused at her fast change in mood...she'd gone from nervous, to exasperated, to happy, to extremely proud in about ten seconds flat. After the little speech was over, and there were no more questions, though much muttering about these 'flames' Rain was so proud of, the teacher quieted the class and assigned Rain a seat next to a boy with the name of Ryo Bakura, in the back of the class. When Rain sat down, and turned to greet the boy, who had said hello in a soft british voice, her voice caught in her throat. The boy had long, soft white hair and deep brown eyes with a very pale complexion. He was like the angelic, softer version of the creature from her re-occurring dream...and it just couldn't be possible. It felt as though she knew him...Yet she'd never met this boy before.

"H...Hello." She said quietly, in a voice that was almost a whisper.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter one...I don't know why I got this idea, but it appealed to me and I know this was short, and not really a good chapter...but please bare with me. I have a lot of ideas for this fic. and it would be great if I could get other people's input as well, so please review and tell me what you think as this fic progresses. Thankyou! 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Ba-ack!!! -does happy dance- to be honest, I forgot about this story for a little while, I re-read what I've written and I was re-inspired!

I do not own yu-gi-oh, I only dream of things like that.

Rain got home from school in a mood far different from that which she'd got there, the reason being Ryo Bakura…the boy that looked so much like the…person from her nightmares that it made her skin crawl. After she thought about it for a moment, she felt kind of bad for acting so strange around him. When she'd first seen him in the classroom, after being told to sit right by him, she'd had to fight down the urge to run right out of the room and never return. She'd tried as hard as she could not to look at him and ended up stuttering like an idiot any time she had to speak. There was no way he could be the same person, yes. There was a strange amount of similarity but it was probably a bizarre coincidence…the guy from her nightmares didn't exist anyway. She decided that she apologize for acting odd tomorrow, at least her new friends, well, Yugi at least…He'd introduced her to a few of his friends at lunch, she wasn't so keen on the rest of that group…they were so freakishly friendly it was almost frightening…but yeah, at least she wouldn't have to be alone at lunch time. She'd always been a relatively social person, so it would have killed her if no one was willing to speak to her. Rain sighed, opening her fridge she took out some juice and filled a cup. As she moved into her living room she noticed something very odd…on the outside of her patio door, there was a piece of paper that appeared to be stuck against the wooden frame.

"Huh…what's this…" She opened the door aiming to remove the paper and yelped when she saw what was holding it onto her door. A knife. A _gold_ knife. It took her a few minutes to pull it free, paper and all but when she did she finally read what was on the paper.

**Run. You are being hunted. This is not a joke. For more information on the situation, call this number. **

**172-982-6669**

**Tell no one. Your life may depend on your silence.**

Rain's hand shook as she read the message, she re-read the words three more times before examining the knife. It was rather odd, as it had bizarre heiroglyphs on it's handle. Plus it appeared to be made of solid gold. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door that shocked her out of her thoughts. She shoved the note into her pocket and stuck the knife on her counter, but stopped right before she opened the door for whomever was on the other side. There was a strange sense of foreboding, one that was telling her that bad things would happen if she answered that door. Rain had never been very superstitious, but her mind flashed back to that note. "You are being hunted." What had that meant? On that thought, how had whomever made that note managed to get up to her patio? There was no way up, and she was on the seventh floor of the apartment building. The knocking at the door became more persistent. She forced herself to shake off the feeling of dread, and opened the door slowly.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Ms. Rain Achenson?"

"Uh…yes?" Rain's feeling of dread tripled as the small balding man at the door chuckled in what she'd call a relatively creepy manner.

"You are to come with me. Set commands it." As he said that, he finally met her eyes. His eyes had no whites…nothing…they were just _black_. He grinned inhumanly wide, showing off a row of _very_ sharp teeth.

"Oh dear god…" Rain slammed the door just as he went to dart forward, she locked the three locks to hold it shut then backed away into the kitchen, where she grabbed the golden knife. After a few moments, there was a resounding crash. "?!" She peeked around the corner to find her door was _gone_, with the creepy little man-thing standing there laughing his ass off.

"You fool…You think you can keep a servant of Set out? With a few measly locks? I shall enjoy eating your innards and roasting your pretty eyes when Set is finished with you. I _did _give you a chance to come willingly…"

Rain clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Eating my innards and roasting my eyes??! And who is this Set he keeps talking about…Thoughts flew through her mind as she stood frozen for a moment, before her fight or flight response took over, Ok…time to figure out how to get down from the balcony…She jumped into action just as Mr. Creepy came around the corner, claw-like hands grabbing for her as she bolted out onto the deck, slamming the screen door behind her. A glance down made her stomach roll, but, as the _thing_ was in the process of destroying the only door separating them she made a quick decision and, gripping the bars, swung herself down to the balcony below clumsily. Then the next one…Then the next one…She looked down. Three more…then a noise made her look up. What she saw made her wish she never had, _it_ was coming after her, clinging to wall like some sort of large insect. Teeth flashing, Rain screamed and made her way down the remaining floors, she jumped to the ground and ran, not looking back. She knew what she would see if she did. The poor distressed girl darted down numerous streets and alleys in hopes of losing the creature on her tail, she didn't know how long she'd been going but had to slow down as her lungs felt as though they would burst. Rain knew she definitely wasn't safe on the street, her intuition told her the thing would catch up if she was still for too long so she turned to the nearest house and began knocking on the door, praying someone could help her. When the door opened she fell to her knees, crying hysterically.

"R-Rain?"

"R-R-Ryo?! Oh god, you've got to help me…" She was shocked to find herself on _his_ doorstep of all people's, he took her by the arms and all but dragged her inside. She caught movement outside and screamed, "Ryo! Ryo! Close the door!!! It's coming!! My god!!" He didn't need to be told twice, he slammed the door and locked it behind them…Rain had started mumbling to herself at this point, terrified beyond anything he'd ever seen…and he'd seen a lot. He guided her to his couch and got her sitting down before sitting across from her.

"Rain…It's ok…you're safe now. Tell me what happened, do I need to call the police?" He put a hand on her knee in a comforting gesture. Rain shivered, glancing back at the door. "M-My door didn't keep it out…why hasn't it tried to get in yet?"

"What? Who? Tell me, who's chasing you?"

"A…thing…I don't know what it is, but it's not human."

There was a tap at the window, both occupants of the house gasped as they saw the creature holding a note to the window. Ryo, to Rain's surprise, walked right over to the window and read it out loud.

" The dark god Set demands the woman. He has many followers, give her to us or face the consequences. You are not untouchable all the time, despite you being under the protection of--" He stopped at that, paling slightly. "T-The spirit of the ring is gone…so what…" Then, after a moment, as though there was nothing wrong, he straightened. Then, in an _extremely_ out of character gesture, promptly gave the creature outside the finger. "Go back where you came from, demon! Take your lies with you!"

Again, to Rain's surprise, the thing gave him a dark look, bared it's teeth and _ran away_. It ran away from the most innocent, sweetest guy that had ever walked the earth…at least that's how the girls at school described him…Ryo walked back over to her and put a soothing hand on her back. "Ok…do you have any idea why a demon, that's what I figure it is, may be chasing after you?"

"I…I don't know…I didn't think it was even possible until it showed up at my door…"

"Did it say anything to you?"

"I…Ryo, I was too scared to…"

"Please, it's important…try to remember."

"I…It said something about taking me to someone named Set…"

Ryo sighed softly, "The dark god Set…Jeez, it wasn't kidding…"

"D-Dark God? What does that mean?"

"Do you know Egyptian mythology?"

Rain's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Y-You're kidding right? _That_ Set? A _God_ of what, chaos and destruction wants to _kidnap_ me?!"

"Well, that's how it seems…"

"T-The demon wanted to eat me…"

"_What_?!"

Rain gave a wry smile, "I'm having all the luck today…" Suddenly she remembered something, jumping to her feet she tore the note out of her pocket. "The note!!!" At Ryo's questioning look she practically shoved it in his face. "Maybe I should call this person. I found it stuck to my patio doors…on the outside of my seventh floor apartment. No idea how it got there, but it can't be a coincidence that I found the note minutes before that…_thing_ showed up at my door. Besides, there was a gold knife with heiroglyphs on it pinning the note to the door…"

Ryo's eyebrows shot into his bangs. "You're saying someone somehow scaled your building to the seventh floor just to leave this note."

"Seems that way."

They were both silent for a moment, then Ryo spoke, "Well, I think you should call that number…but wait until I have this house fully protected."

"Protected?"

Ryo blushed slightly, "I know a little bit about the occult…and there are a few things that may work to protect against demons and what not. I figure it's best to at least give them a try." Rain smiled, even in dire circumstances he was adorable…and his soft accent had a calming effect on her.

"Thank you Ryo… If you hadn't let me in and helped me…I don't want to think of what may have happened to me." She paused, then followed him to the kitchen where he was mixing an assortment of herbs and salt into a bowl. "Also…I want to apologize if I acted weird to you at school…I know it sounds odd, but I…you reminded me of something that I was scared of." He stopped mixing and gave her an indecipherable look,

"What do I remind you of?" Rain was shocked by how serious his voice had become.

"Well…I have this re-occurring nightmare…I'm always being chased by this person, and the few glimpses I got of him…well, he could have been mistaken for your brother…or maybe an evil twin." She blushed slightly, "B-But it was just a dream, it didn't mean anything." The look on his face was beginning to worry her, Rain touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Rain…I don't think it was just a dream. I…Have a past I've been trying to forget for some time now. I thought he was gone…but now I'm not so sure."

"H-He? Ryo…What are you talking about?" Worry was beginning to show in Rain's voice, Ryo gave her a small smile.

"It's alright Rain, I'll tell you after we're done this ok? After you call that number on your note." He said it with an air of finality to it, so Rain didn't argue, she just watched as he finished mixing and began to sprinkle the mixture around the edges of the house, putting extra by all windows and doors.

"Won't that be hard to vacuum up later?"

"Don't worry about it Rain, compared to your current situation, I'd say that's _really_ not something you should be worried about."

"You're a sweet guy Ryo…" He blushed at that, looking away,

"Uh…thank you…I'm really not that great…" He passed her the phone, then motioned for her to sit at the kitchen table with him. "Alright…time to call that person and hope they're going to be able to help."

Rain smiled at him then dialled the number. It rang twice, before a rather gruff voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Um…Hi…This number was um, attached to my patio doors…" Rain felt like a dork for saying that, but it was true. There was silence for a moment,

"So, took you long enough to call me Rain."

"H-How do you know my name? A-And for your information, I had to escape my house right after I found the damn note."

"_Escape_? So, they found you already."

"Who is _they_?! I just got chased by a freaking _demon_ thing and if you've got answers I would _really _like to have them!"

Rain couldn't help but find this man's voice kind of familiar, but she couldn't seem to place it. There was another relatively long pause.

"They sent a demon after you already. How did you get yourself out of that? Last I checked, there was no way a mortal woman could outrun any demon." The fact that this man seemed to be almost amused was beginning to irritate her.

"I got to a friend's house and for some reason it couldn't come inside."

"…There is very little that can stop one of Set's demons…I am…Intrigued, tell me, who is this friend you ran to."

"Why should I give out his name to _you_. For all I know you could just be another one of them messing with me….It was just chance that brought me here anyway…"

"Hm…well, I can't give you much of a reason to trust me…but you won't last long on your own and I _may_ have some answers for you. Besides, if I was one of them, the demon that chased you would have already told me where you are telepathically."

"Hmph…" Rain looked at Ryo, who held out his hand for the phone. She gave it to him without hesitation.

"Sir, Please just tell us if you're going to help or not. Don't waste precious time trying to confuse Rain after what she just went through."

There was a sudden chuckle loud enough for them both to hear, and Ryo very nearly dropped the phone, he looked at it as though it was covered in spiders.

"Oh this is perfect! The girl stumbled into the one house that could give her the best protection by chance?! Heh…I'll be there shortly old _friend_." And with that, there was a click and then the dial tone. Both Ryo and Rain stared at the phone, then Ryo ran to the front door and double checked the locks.

"It can't be possible…" He mumbled, making Rain worry more about who exactly she'd phoned as Ryo seemed to know him…and he was terrified.

* * *

_Yeah, it progressed at lightning speed, I just felt like giving Rain a really eventful evening…and something about creepy little balding demon men really freaks me out…I just randomly decided that it would be fun to add one (or a few) to this story!_


End file.
